


Clairvoyant Dreams

by althealxra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Madzie is a Lightwood-Bane, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Student Alec Lightwood, Teacher Magnus Bane, based off Time Traveller's Wife with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althealxra/pseuds/althealxra
Summary: In a universe where the Downworld and the Nephilim see eye-to-eye. Magnus is a warlock, but has an ability like no other; he has dreams about the future. He teaches at Alicante's most prestigious elementary school. Alec Lightwood is his student, among others. Changes made to the original source (the books), and the show.





	Clairvoyant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> based off my tweet because i miss malec: https://twitter.com/archerswariock/status/1133696766115602432?s=19

**'Turn your books to page thirty-five,' Magnus Bane muttered in a bored tone.** It's not that he hated his job, he just had a horrible nightmare the night before and wasn't in the mood to be meddled with. His colleague and best friend Catarina Loss said that it was "just a dream", but Magnus knew it wasn't. He hasn't told anyone yet, and he doesn't plan to. No warlock ever recorded has had this "gift", he's done his research. He didn't like what he had. He wanted to be rid of it.

He wanted to be rid of dreaming about the future.

He was born with it. His earliest memory was dreaming about falling off a cliff when he was ninety-two at the age of three. His dreams were never consistent, and they were never lucid. It was like being tied to a pole while watching yourself do something you can't stop. His father, Asmodeus, was an absolute dick. Said that it was what he deserved. He banished Asmodeus to Edom when he was in his early 400s, and was the only person who fully understood Magnus's ability. Sometimes he regretted banishing him, other days he'd dance around his apartment yelling, 'Suck on that, Father!' while mocking a portrait of said person. Lorenzo Rey, a friend and fellow warlock, lived below his floor and kept sending fire messages to shut up that deliberately hit Magnus in the face whenever he heard loud 50s Jazz coming from the apartment above his.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he caught a fire message in mid-air from where he sat. He looked around the class, and caught Jace Herondale containing his laughter from within his jacket. He snapped his fingers, and Jace's body arched into attention. 'This is child abuse!' The boy said, struggling from the blue bolts that kept him from moving. Magnus side-eyed him, and proceeded to read the note to the entire class. 

'Aline, don't you think Morgenstern's hair looks like uncooked noodles?'

The entire class erupted in laughter. Poor Jonathan touched his hair to check, and slumped down his chair. Only a few students felt sorry for him, including Alec Lightwood, who was about to laugh, but caught his teacher's gaze, and piped down. Raj, a Nephilim boy, had been filming the entire time, zooming in to Jace, then to Jonathan.

Magnus's cat eyes stared at the phone, and it crumpled in Raj's hand. The whole class quieted down, looked at Raj, and then to Magnus. He rolled his eyes, and prepared for the boy to cry. The boy did.

'Wow, what a dick,' Jace mumbles, finally seated back down.

'Herondale. If you don't shut up, I'll make sure to tell your parents about your horrible grades, and how you plan on "doing anything to get me to give you a hundred on the Codex exam".' Jace glared at Magnus, but kept his mouth shut.

Clary turned to Jace, wide-eyed. 'What? I helped you study for nothing!' She faced the front, arms crossed.

'Okay, silence!' Magnus bellowed. A hush fell across the room. 'Did you all read page thirty-five? I thought so.' He stood up and began pacing between tables. 'Fifteen minutes, and a surprise quiz.' The whole class groaned, Jace the loudest. Behind him, Isabelle smirked. 'You people are pathetic.'

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Magnus conducted a class quiz, group by group. Isabelle's group got the most points, and Magnus promised to treat them all to ice cream. The opposing team of Jace, Alec and a few others, were to clean drevak demon droppings (or the Triple D, as the fifth graders liked to call it).

'Screw you, Jace.' Alec pushed Jace off his chair, and a fight ensued. Magnus couldn't care less; he was paid to teach, not to stop fights.

'Haha, karma!' Jonathan Morgenstern pointed, laughing at the two brawling twelve-year-olds. The school bell chimed, and Magnus looked over each and everyone before they left the class, ensuring they haven't forgotten anything. Magnus may not show it, but he loved his students, much more than they realized. Being a warlock meant he couldn't have children of his own, so he cherished the times he spent in these classes, albeit his ulterior motive was to just get paid so he could pay off some mundane debts in the mundane world. And Alicante's Institute for Nephilim and the Downworld (AINaD for short) did pay well.

His eyes fell on Alec, picking up his books from his fallen bag. Magnus has always had high regards for this particular Lightwood. Though he may be a troublemaker like Jace, he was his most studious and most hardworking. Whenever he came late to class, he would spend extra time with Magnus just to catch up on what he missed. 'Unexpected from a fifth-year student,' Raphael Santiago, a vampire and the librarian's assistant, would always say.

Alec's hair was tousled from the wrestling match he and Jace had, and passes Magnus with a soft-spoken, 'Sorry for the mess, Mr. Bane,' and headed out the door to join his friends. His mother was also a teacher, teaching the high school department. She was nice, but he didn't know her well enough to judge her.

Later that night, Catarina welcomed herself into his apartment without notice and started pouring them both drinks without permission. She doesn't need to. If she does, she'll just do it anyway. Soon enough, both were already exchanging stories about their day.

'He's just a boy, Magnus.'

'Little bitch deserved it,' he ranted, as Catarina stood up to play some music on the player Magnus had.

'Okay, I know you hate his grandma, I do too, but that doesn't mean you go around bullying her precious little grandson.' The music started playing, and Catarina swayed her way back to the couch where they were both sitting. 'Besides, she's the headmistress. She literally pays for your stupid mundane debts.'

'Herondales have always been a pain in the ass.' He paused just in case Will's ghost whacked him upside the head, and continued. 'And... my debts aren't stupid.'

'You didn't have magic for the time being. You were drunk out of your mind. You "borrowed" money from an entire group Seelie elites. Now they're pissed. They demand mundane money and gemstones back. That's not stupid to you?'

Magnus lifted a finger. 'I think being drunk is an excuse why it wasn't stupid.'

'Why were you borrowing money anyway?'

'To pay some witch.'

'Which in turn?'

'Took my magic away. Which she did before the payment, isn't that so kind of her?'

Catarina sighed. 'Look, I don't know what is going on in that glittering hair of yours, but it's getting out of hand, Magnus. Why are you _really_ trying to get rid of your magic? You're entire being?'

Magnus took a sip of his red wine. 'Trust me, Catarina. You don't wanna know.'

 


End file.
